the life story of rachel black
by Fantasyfangirlno1
Summary: RACHEL RETURNS TO LA PUSH AFTER THE EVENTS OF BREAKING DAWN, NOT DURING. THERE ARE SOME STRANGE THINGS GOING ON IN LA PUSH, SHE WANTS TO INVESTIGATE. THEN SHE FINDS HER PRINCE CHARMING : .SHE ALSO NOTICES CHANGES IN HERSELF,PHYSICAL ONES...
1. preface

PREFACE

Life is not always the same. You must have heard this many times. So have I. I decided to come back home to la push last year. That is when my upside down life started


	2. coming home

**Author's note: I'm really nervous about this. This chapter might not be so interesting as it is just about Rachel coming home and Jacob thinking about keeping the werewolf secret from his sister.**

**(check profile for rachel's pics)**

COMING HOME

RACHEL'S POV

I sat quietly for the plane to land wishing it wouldn't. Not that I didn't want to go back, but going back means thinking of mom. Thinking of mom was one of the things that broke my heart all the time. I miss her. She died in a car crash when I was young. But even though I was young, I was old enough to remember her.

My brother, Jacob was lucky as he was too young to remember those things. My twin sister, Rebecca, was fortunate enough to have escaped la push, getting married to her boyfriend and moving to Hawaii. I was next, getting a scholarship and moving to Washington D.C for my studies. But leaving home was also one of the hardest things I had to do.

So, I was going back, to get a job as a doctor in the hospital in la push and stay with my family forever.

I jumped out of my thoughts as I heard the air hostess come to me say, "Please put on your seat belt ma'am, we will be landing soon". I wiped my tears as I fastened my seatbelt. I had a sip of water to relax…

I walked fast, eager to see my little brother. I quickly checked out my luggage and walked out and started looking for Jacob. He was nowhere to be seen.

There were some families, children running around, couples waiting for cabs and I also spotted two HUGE muscular show-off boys searching for someone.

Suddenly one of them looked at me and smiled. It was weird, so I turned away and started walking and stopped when I heard one of them call out my name and exclaim ,"hey Rachel!! Don't you recognize us?? I'm Jacob sis". I turned around in awe, gaping at him. Was he really my brother? I probably shouldn't have called him my 'little' brother. "Jake is that you??" I said

I closed my mouth immediately when I realized it was dangling open. But before I could say anything, he pulled me into a tight hug. Tight means tight. He almost broke my bones choking me. "Ouch" I screamed and he let me go."Are you all right??" he asked. I stretched and said "I would have been all right if you didn't smash my bones."

He laughed. There was another boy with him. He had a very familiar face. Suddenly it hit me. "Don't tell me that is Embry." I said a bit unsure. "I can't 'coz it is him" he said. "You boys!!!!" I said. "You are not trying to babysit us, are you Rachel??" said embry with a chuckle.

"Are you taking steroids or something??" I asked suddenly trying to solve the mystery behind those muscles as they carried my heavy luggage inside as if they were just lifting a little book. "Oh no Rachel!! No. these are hundred percent real" said Embry smiling proudly.

Suddenly I saw my dad waiting for us. "Oh dad" I said running to him. "I missed you so much. I'm never going to leave you again". He hugged me and said, "I hope so"

Jacob took my entire luggage inside as I followed him with awe. He took me to my old room that I used to share with Rebecca. **(check profile for pics)**

"Bye! And take some rest" he said. It surprised me. Jake never was so concerned about people. I unpacked my clothes and set them in my old wardrobe. And then, I took a shower.

Then I went down to check on Jake and Billy to see if they were all right. I heard some whispers, secretive ones. Now this confirmed my feeling that there was something fishy going on here. I decided to eavesdrop, though it wasn't right.

"Should we tell her?" I heard Billy ask. "I don't think so" said Jacob. "I don't think it will be safe". Billy said, in a hurry, "but now she is going to stay here forever. She will notice it herself."

"shh! I think she is coming." said Jacob. Now it was time for me to act like I'd just come down. Well, I was a good actress and a good liar from birth.

I went down, gave them a smile and went into the kitchen to prepare some food acting like I didn't notice their nervous faces.


	3. bonfire

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the late update. This is the first time I'm writing any story. It took me time to fit in stuff from both the perspectives. Okay now, this chapter is written in POV'S of both Paul and Rachel. It is about a bonfire Billy arranges for the welcome of Rachel and that's where Paul sees her. And, I got the last names for Paul and Jared from a history book I was reading. I don't think they were ever mentioned.**

**PAUL'S POV**

"Hey do you wanna go???" asked Jared. "Where??"I asked him. I felt too bored at the moment. All I did that day was just watch a movie and read harry potter.

"Billy arranged a bonfire. Rachel, one of the twins came back to 'live with him forever'" he said, making the last few words sound like they were some dialogue from a movie. I was so bored of patrolling all night. So today we were doing something different for a change. So I did feel like going along.

"Fine but are the other's gonna be there?? " I asked hoping Sam would be there. He told me I wouldn't be patrolling with Leah anymore. I was thrilled, just wanting to know who my new patrolling partner would be. "Yes, of course" he said, chuckling. I agreed to drive them all **(check profile for pics for paul's car).** We stopped at Kim's house on the way. We stopped at Quil's too. He had Claire with him, as usual. This imprinting business was funny.

We reached early. Sam and Emily were already there. I saw Emily setting up the table. She didn't have to cook today. Billy ordered food as HE was throwing the party. And to the sadness of Jared, Kim gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off to help Emily.

We got down and went to Jacob's. Billy was truly very happy to have his daughter back. He and Jacob had a difficulty managing alone. Sue Clearwater was always helping them. Graceful woman she is.

Now Sam just called us to gather around as he wanted to talk about some patrolling stuff. Just then some others arrived too. There was Embry and Jacob. Jacob had Rennesme in his hands. This guy was totally crazy about her just as Quil was about Claire. The Cullens arrived some time later. They weren't bad except that they stink of course.

The blonde one, Rosalie, just ran to Jacob immediately and pulled Rennesme from his arms. Those two were the only ones who didn't go along so well. "Give her to me, you mutt. You didn't let me spend a minute with her since two days." She snapped. Jacob barked a laugh and let go of Rennesme. "See you later Jacob" said Rennesme and went off waving.

I saw Carlisle and Esme go to Billy to talk. Those three were like a group of their own. Well, at least they didn't stink to each other. Then Edward came to Jacob and started chatting. They were like brothers now, after all the things that happened. Surprising!

It's hard to imagine how their lives changed in past few years. So much of adventure and improvement!! I just wonder why things like those don't occur in my life.

Then I wondered where Emmet was. I didn't see him with the Cullens. He was good friend of mine. I went to Bella and said, "hey Bella." "Hey Paul" she greeted me back with a smile. "Where's Emmet?" I asked her. "Oh! He's gone hunting with Alice" she said with a chuckle. My face that got twisted at the sound of the tiny, pixie-like Cullen. She was always so annoying. "Oh!" I said "but he's coming right?" I asked. "Yup. He was eager to come. He likes the Quileute legends. He'll never miss them. " she said. We laughed. I heard them a hundred times.

"Okay then I'll see you around." I said going off walking alone. Well I would have always been a loner if not for my friends. I kept on walking without thinking. After a while, I realised that I was walking on the beach. Suddenly I heard a heavy voice call me from behind, "hey Paul!!" It was Emmet. I was glad he came. "Come on. Jacob's calling ya". I jogged back with him.

Everybody was sitting around a fire, chatting and having fun. Then Jared called me for something. He said I should meet Jake's sister, Rachel. I was feeling a bit bored, so I went along. Jacob went with rennesme to fix something. So I just went along with Jared. Sam called me to the other side of the bonfire. He was introducing us to this girl Rachel. I was just looking down to my feet, not interested at all.

"Rachel, Paul. Paul, Rachel" said Sam. I didn't want to be rude, so I looked up. WHAM!!! I felt like I was hit with something heavy on the back of my head, well it didn't hurt. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!!! She was like an angel from heaven. I felt like my life was full again. Soon, I realised that I was staring at her with my mouth a bit open. "Oh hell!!" I heard Embry say. Jared gasped. He and Jared dragged me off into the woods. I phased immediately. They did too. It was time for telepathy now. 'What happened?' I asked.

'Man, are you sure?' Embry asked. 'About what?' I asked. 'Don't you get it?? You imprinted'. 'No I didn't' I defended myself immediately. I always thought this imprinting business was crazy. 'Yeah you didn't. I mean Rachel is kinda stupid I feel.' I was very pissed off now. I lunged for his throat very angrily. Sam jumped in between and ordered me to stop. 'Told ya' Embry smirked.

'How could you say that to Rachel?? She is the best girl in the whole world' I said. 'And why do you feel that way?' Jared asked. But this time, I had no answer. Probably, he was right. But I wanted to be alone now. So I just phased back, pulled on my shorts and ran back. I had to see her.

* * 

**RACHEL'S POV**

I was so bored that day. Well at least I could meet Leah. She was a bit depressed last time I talked to her she broke up with Sam, her high school sweetheart.

They were such a great couple. I don't think this breakup was ever expected. But Sam was now getting married to another girl, Emily and I was going to meet her today. Sam invited me to Emily's house to hang out. Leah was totally over it now. She told me about the tragedy in Emily's life- she was mauled by a bear on a hiking trip. And she also feels sorry for what happened.

That afternoon, Jacob came home with a little girl called rennesme. She was so beautiful. They seemed like best friends. He just came to me with her and said, "Nessie, Rachel. Rachel, nessie. Rennesme actually". I just smiled and shook hands with her. Billy told me about the bonfire that night. He said it was a welcome home party he was throwing for me. I felt uneasy. I hated being on the spotlight. I requested him to not make any speeches and he agreed to it. I wanted it to be like a perfectly normal bonfire.

So I spent the rest of the day at the beach and came home late. I was tired. I didn't know whether could even walk. I just had a shower and wore then new clothes Rachel sent me that day. Of course, my twin knew what I needed. Rebecca was so much into fashion, whereas I always had my nose stuck in books and educational stuff.

She sent me a new pair of jeans, at least she knew I won't wear any other kind of pants, and a full sleeve purple shirt. Well, she would ask me for photos, so I wore them. **(check profile for rachel's clothes) **

First, I took a peek from the window. There were people coming. First, Jake came along holding rennesme. He had one of his other friends with him. His face seemed very familiar. But I couldn't recognize him. Anyway, I was going to meet them so I didn't bother.

After some time I saw a group of people arrive in a Volvo and a Mercedes guardian!! They must be pretty rich. Out of the cars, came six people. And I must say that they were all shockingly beautiful. All were so pale and were dazzlingly attractive. That was strange.

One of them, a blonde girl, came out of the car and ran to Jacob, pulling rennesme out of his hands and Jacob laughed as she walked away with rennesme. The others mingled with others as easily as lemon and water.

I wanted to observe for some more time and see who else was coming. After some time, I saw two other pale faces walk out of the woods waving at the Quileute boys. One of them was a huge boy and the other was a girl who looked pixie-like and walked straight to a curly- haired pale face and hugged him. The huge boy walked to the boys and gave them hi-fi.

Now I had to go down. There were so many people and I didn't want to be late. So I just wrapped a scarf around my neck, grabbed my camera and got down.

As soon as I got down, Jacob came to me and said, "hey sis, I know you don't need any more time to adjust, you've been seeing everything. Now time for introductions." I was a bit taken aback. "How do you know I've been seeing?" I asked him. He said, "'coz I'VE been seeing you." I smiled.

"First the cullens," he said, "see that you don't fall for any men. They are all married." I punched his hand and looked away. Sure they were all beautiful, probably because of genes, but I guess I will see them all as brothers and sisters.

He took me to the girls, and introduced me to them one by one. "Alice and Bella, Rachel. Rachel, Alice Cullen and Bella Cullen" he said, pointing at the pixie-like girl I had seen from the window and at a brown-haired girl who looked very mature. They sat by a rock, feeling very comfy. I shook hands with them and went to the next ones.

"You know Emily." He continued, pointing at Emily. I nodded, giving her a smile. "This is Rosalie Cullen. Rosalie, my sis, Rachel." He said. She turned to me and said, "oh hi. I've heard about you". But I paid no attention. I was stunned. For a moment, I thought, she was an angel, called to come down to earth for a while. She was so beautiful. I wondered why the boys over there didn't stare at her.

Then it hit me, she was married. I cleared my mind of all those thoughts and jogged to keep up with Jake. Then, he took me to two people sitting with Billy at a table and said, "Esme and Carlisle, this is Rachel. And Rachel, this is esme and Carlisle Cullen." They smiled warmly and greeted me. I walked and walked.

At last, I said, "hey Jake, slow down. Your legs are too tall." he laughed which seemed like howling to me. I shook my head.

Then he took me to the spot where another group of boys who were sitting by a rock. He took me to two other pale-faces. Now this was getting a bit weird. Everyone in their family was looking the same. I was an eagle-eyed girl, so I noticed this. They all were having same eyes!! They all had golden yellow eyes.

But for now, I tried to shake away all the thoughts from my mind for the sake of the party. So I stuck up a smile on my face and went along. Jake pointed at two of them and said, "Rachel, this is Edward and jasper…cullens" he said adding a bit more obvious tone to it. I smiled and shook hands.

"And this is Emmet." He said pointing at a large… you could say, gigantic boy coming over to us. I guess he was the only non-Quileute who was that huge. I smiled and shook hands with him too. The weather was getting cold.

I just tried to get away from Jacob and warm my hands near the fire. But he spotted me and grabbed my hand saying, "Rachel, people are eager to meet you and as far as I know, they are not boring."

I laughed and said, "I don't think they are either. But I'm tired. Just give me a moment. By the way, where is your other best buddy, Quil? I didn't see them around". He gave me a look and said, "oh my gosh!! Didn't you still recognize him?? He is right beside Embry there."

He was pointing at two boys sitting just a few feet away from the fire and almost fainted looking at them. I was able to recognize now. The familiar face I saw from the window was Quil's. I saw Quil notice me staring and he said, "at last!!" I was still staring trying to believe the fact that the one of the two little boys I used to baby-sit when they were young is in front of me. Well, embry was huge since he was a kid. But, Quil was always so puny. How come??

They laughed looking at me. "Since when have you been working out?!" I asked. "Hey, these are natural. We didn't work out." Quil said.

Jake came in between and said' "now time for the Quileutes." I groaned. My legs still ached. But yet, I went along. I didn't mind meeting people now. He took me to anther bunch of people and started checking whether everyone was there or not. "Geez!!Where's Paul. He's never in sight." He said. Looking at Jake's expression, I started to wonder who this Paul was. "Hey Emmet, can you go get Paul? He must be in the beach." he yelled. "Sure" said Emmet Cullen and ran off to the beach.

Then, rennesme came to Jacob and said, "come on Jacob, I need you to start the music system." I was shocked. They even had a music system for a bonfire. Jacob nodded and turned to embry. He said, "Hey, you introduce her." He went off as embry nodded. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck as it was getting colder and colder.

Embry and Sam kept on introducing me to people and I kept on waving and smiling. Then he took me to anther bunch of people. Sam started, "guys, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Collin, Brady, Jared Nastas and…where's Paul?? Oh there. Rachel, Paul vasen. Paul, Rachel."

Now he looked up. He was very moody. I was about to say hi when I noticed he was staring. But I didn't care. He looked…..maybe...gorgeous. He was nice.

All of a sudden, I heard embry shout, "oh hell!!" and Jared gasped. I didn't know why. They started dragging him off somewhere. It was strange. Suddenly, Sam said, "Uh… forget that. This is…" but I paid no attention to what he was saying. My mind went back to doubts and suspicions about the changes in la push. The size of these boys, Paul staring, the meetings and everything here was so different. All of this seemed related.

After some time, I saw Paul, Jared and embry come out from the trees. They seemed worried. I tried not to look at Paul. He looked very handsome in the light. Then I shook off the thoughts wondering about how I had feeling about someone I didn't even know so well. They walked to me and Jared said, "Sorry about that, we just remembered something. And Paul, Rachel. Rachel, paul vasen." Paul stuck out his hand and said, "Hi. Nice meeting you". Oh! He was polite. I took his hand and said, "Hi. Nice meeting you too."

We all settled down around the fire. I went and sat with Emily and she said, "hey Rachel, meet Kim. Kim, Rachel. Kim is Jared's girlfriend." she smiled and said, "hi," I replied with a smile. She seemed to be a good friend of Alice Cullen (both into fashion). "And this is my niece, Claire" she said, pointing the tiny, cute kid in her arms. "She is best friends with Quil." She added. I was surprised again. What did these two have in common? Another point added to my suspicions.

"Okay everyone," said Billy. "Time for legends". Some people got excited and some were without any reaction. I myself heard the legends a hundred times. He was already started. I didn't hear anything. I didn't want to, not now. My brain was too messed up with doubts. Paul also grabbed a chance to talk about la push and stuff.

After something like half-an-hour, we got up. The party was over and it was time for everyone to go home. I was saying 'goodbye and goodnight' to everyone and suddenly, Paul came over and said, "Hey Rachel, care to hang out tomorrow?" I was actually happy. He had something in him that pulled me to him. He was very good when I talked to him and there was no doubt I had feeling for him by now.

I was very happy. I said, "yeah, sure. You could come over to my place. I don't have any plans." He nodded and went into his car. I was still looking. He smiled at me before starting and then drove off.

I went inside. It was freezing that night. When I went in, I noticed Jake was actually wearing only a very thin shirt. "Aren't you cold??" I asked in shock. He shook his head and said, "Actually I am a heater to this house." I looked at Billy. "Rachel, didn't you listen to the legends tonight?" as if he wanted me to figure out something on my own. I shook my head and said, "Not really, I was in no mood."

He raised his eyebrows and then said, "How do you like the cullens and Jake's friends?" "This was a good question, I said, "Oh, they are really very nice. And yeah, Paul is coming to hang out tomorrow.". "What??!!" Jacob cried. I gave him confused look and said, "Jake, he wanted to hang out and I was free, so I said yes." he smirked and asked, "is that the only reason??"

I wanted to kick him for that. But instead, I said, "SHUTT UP!!!" and went to my room. While climbing the stairs, I heard Billy ask Jacob, "he did??" and the reply from Jake was in a very furious voice, "yes and I think I'm going to murder. But I'm not sure." I ignored them and went upstairs to put the pictures I've taken into the computer and also started waiting for the next day's evening.

**(Please please review. Even if you didn't like it, please give me suggestions. I will try to improve.)**


	4. impatient SMALL CHAPTER

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KNOW THAT THIS IS TERRIBLY LATE. BUT THANKS FOR READING MY STORY.**

RACHEL'S POV

I started getting impatient, though I knew he wouldn't be here till 5 o' clock or so. I tried to distract myself with TV. But, it didn't work. All I could think about was Paul. Was I in love? Nah! Oh! Who am I kidding?

I kept walking around the house waiting for Paul to come. Dad went to meet the elders for a meeting about something and Jacob was gone for some part-time job of his. I revised my schedule for the day again. First, we would watch a movie. I knew it was a not-so-interesting schedule. But I couldn't concentrate enough to make a good one.

Finally, at 3 o'clock, I heard a knock on the door. In knew it wouldn't be him as he said he would come at 5 o' clock. Yet, I hoped. I went to open the door and check who that was…

PAUL'S POV

I was impatient all day, well all night actually. I was going to hang out with her, my love. Geez, that's cheesy. I just couldn't wait. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice. I wouldn't have even smelled food if mom didn't interrupt my thoughts. She waved her hands in front of my face and raised her eyebrow saying, "what happened to you? Remember food?."

I took a deep breath and thought about my family for some time. My mother and my sister. My father died when I was six. Anyway, we were a small, contented family. My mom was a librarian and my sister, Crystal was in eight grade. My mom, a caring woman who always took care of me and my sister. My sister, well…unpredictable, mischievous. But, good natured, friendly and mature.

"Hello!" I heard Crystal say, "Snap out of it." I looked at her and she was looking at me as if I was crazy. "Oh! sorry. I said and started gobbling down my lunch. Mom came and sat beside me and said, "Now tell me. What is it? You seem lost in your own thoughts. It doesn't seem like a bad news."

Gosh! Sometimes, she knew everything. Of course it wasn't a bad news. I found my soul mate. "Hmm." I said and turned to face her. She raised one of her eyebrows and I said, "I imprinted, mom". I said it like it was a declaration. She looked shocked and after a second, she smiled in a motherly way and patted my back. "oooo…I'd like to meet her" I heard crystal say. And then she went back to reading her book. She knew about the wolves because Brady imprinted on her when I gave them a treat at my house on my birthday. "Oookay…" I said, gobbling up the last slice of pizza on my plate, "I'm going to her house. She's Rachel black, Jacob's sister." I got up from the table and waved goodbye. But not before I snuck a glance at their faces. I guess they were about to say,"How can you be so relaxed?" But I wasn't gonna get beat up by Jacob. We get along better than before. And anyway, he imprinted himself. So, he should probably understand the situation. I bet if it was before he imprinted, he would try to rip my head off.

I jogged…correction…ran to my car and drove to the blacks' house, trying to be careful not to crash the car. I got there soon enough. But suddenly, I realized I was very early. I hoped that she wasn't busy or anything. Didn't wanna disturb. Finally, I decided to just go rather than wait. I shoved all the unnecessary thoughts aside and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

**Author's not – I know this chapter is tiny. But I kinda wrote nothing till today. After the previous chapter, I didn't wanna write. But then I just felt like writing again, so I wrote this small chapter. And as it's my vacation, I don't think it's gonna be long before I update another one (that means it's gonna take another week or two). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
